


Accommodation

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai is always willing to see to the needs of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodation

**Author's Note:**

> I have written Sanzo/Goku, Hakkai/Goku, Hakkai/Gojyo, Gojyo/Goku, and Gojyo/Sanzo. My life would feel incomplete if I never got around to some sort of Hakkai/Sanzo. :D This is, I'll admit, slightly angsty Hakkai/Sanzo. Thanks to MidniteMarauder for the beta and the surreal conversation* that follows this story.

Hakkai quietly opened the door to his and Sanzo's room. Gojyo and Goku were already fast asleep in their own, after eating a hearty dinner downstairs in the bar. Hakkai had seen to their comfort and then gone back for a drink. He had been tired, but wound up, not relaxed enough to deal with Sanzo's irritability or the few chores he still needed to finish before they left in the morning. One drink had turned into three, thanks to the friendly and fetching barmaid. She'd been blonde, statuesque, and attentive, in a way that Hakkai was certain had little to do with her desire for a decent tip. He'd declined her invitation to take a walk around the town after her shift ended, but had climbed the stairs to his and Sanzo's room with a smile on his face and a pleasant ache between his legs.

Sanzo was still up--naturally--sitting by the window and smoking, his newspaper folded closed and on the table. One of his bare feet was propped up on the windowsill, and his robes had slid a bit toward his knee, exposing his bare leg; blond hairs on pale skin and a rather deep cut on the outside of his calf.

"Sanzo, why didn't you tell me you'd been injured?"

Amazingly, it hadn't been a youkai attack that wore out the four companions, but a rotted wooden bridge that collapsed just as Hakuryu nearly finished crossing. The dragon-turned-jeep had barely made it, taking control from Hakkai long enough to switch gears and lurch the rest of the way to solid ground, but the ikkou hadn't been quite so lucky. Gojyo had fallen directly into the swift-moving river below, and Goku had jumped in after him. When they'd emerged about a quarter of a mile down river, they'd both been covered with cuts and bruises, and Gojyo had even dislocated a shoulder. Hakkai barely escaped hitting his head on the steering wheel while Sanzo was thrown out of his seat and onto the ground.

Hakkai had tended to Gojyo's shoulder and some of the more serious cuts, but Sanzo had assured him that nothing needed his attention other than the tear in his robes and jeans, caused by sharp rocks littering the ground. Hakkai had smiled and assured Sanzo that he'd take care of both once they'd secured adequate lodging and a decent meal. He'd been about to ask Sanzo to remove his robes just for that reason.

Hakkai sighed perhaps a bit more dramatically than necessary when Sanzo didn't answer, but rather rolled his eyes and continued blowing smoke against the closed window pane. Hakkai gathered his medical supplies and knelt on the floor in front of Sanzo.

The wound was clean; apparently Sanzo had seen to that much on his own. As Hakkai prepared to sterilize the wound, he noticed that Sanzo's shade of blond was very similar to the barmaid's. Hakkai wondered if she shaved her legs or went for a more natural look, and felt himself harden a bit more in his jeans. Sanzo tensed and hissed as Hakkai applied antiseptic--perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than absolutely required--to the cut. Instead of apologizing, Hakkai blew gently on and around the injured area. Sanzo tensed even more, removed his foot from the windowsill, and placed it flat on the ground.

"What the--? You gonna tell me that was a necessary part of your healing technique?" Sanzo asked as he lit a new cigarette.

Hakkai looked up at Sanzo, smiled, and said, "Necessary? No." Hakkai lifted Sanzo's robes over his knee, exposing the wound so he could finish tending to it.

"But..." Sanzo said, prodding Hakkai's motivation the way Hakkai had prodded his wound.

"But was it really all that unpleasant?" Hakkai placed clean gauze over the wound and, taking his time, secured it with medical tape. Perhaps he should have taken the girl up on her offer after all, because he allowed his fingers to linger on Sanzo's skin, enjoying the way the soft hairs tickled his skin.

When Sanzo's wound healed, the tape would surely tear some of that hair from his skin, though Hakkai knew Sanzo would think little of it. The feel of Hakkai's fingers on his legs, gently pressing the tape into place, had likely been more of an irritation. The fact that Hakkai had yet to remove his hands from Sanzo's leg, that he was actually moving his fingers upwards towards Sanzo's knee, was not exactly allowing Sanzo to relax his brittle posture. Hakkai couldn't help but notice, though, that Sanzo hadn't told him to stop.

Hakkai didn't push Sanzo's robes any higher. Instead he let his hands slip underneath, let his fingers play with the even softer skin of Sanzo's thighs. He risked a glance at Sanzo's face. Sanzo was resolutely staring out the window, ignoring the cigarette pinched between his two fingers. The ash was so long, Hakkai couldn't believe it hadn't fallen onto the table top, while the glowing edge of the paper was perilously close to his skin. Hakkai wondered which sensation--his hands on Sanzo's upper thigh or the burn of the cigarette--would produce the stronger reaction.

"Is it painful, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

Sanzo crushed his cigarette out on the table, ignoring the ash tray completely. He slid forward in his seat, enough so that Hakkai's left hand grazed Sanzo's erection, and leaned forward. "What do you think?" Sanzo asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked straight at Hakkai.

Sanzo's expression wasn't hard to readd, his anger burning hotter than the embers of his cigarette, but Hakkai couldn't help himself at this point. He traced the outline of Sanzo's erection with a single fingertip, and his own groin tightened unbearably when he felt Sanzo's shaky breath on his face. It would be so easy to wrap his hand around Sanzo and take whatever came next. It would be so very easy, easier than taking what the barmaid had offered, with her accommodating smile and hopeful touches.

Lost in his own thoughts and growing arousal, Hakkai didn't notice that Sanzo had leaned back in his seat until he heard the lighter flick and the paper burn upon Sanzo's deep inhalation. Hakkai pulled his hands back and out from under Sanzo's robes and stood up, not bothering to hide the fact that he was hard. He met Sanzo's eyes with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is painful."

Sanzo sat up straighter and reached over to open the window. A cool breeze and the sound of feminine laughter drifted into the room, making Hakkai think that perhaps he'd had one drink too many. The breeze carried Sanzo's cigarette smoke away, but as Hakkai turned and walked toward his bed, he did not find it any easier to breathe.

 

**end**

_***me:** Okay. weird hakkai question  
**Lisa:** I love weird hakkai questions   
**me:** if his hands slide up Sanzo's thighs and come in contact with his cock-- erect or otherwise, would he refer, in his mind, to it as a cock or a penis? I can't believe I'm asking this.  
**Lisa:** hahahahahahahahaha_


End file.
